


荔枝

by YUmoon



Category: UNINE (Band), 夏瀚宇 嘉羿
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUmoon/pseuds/YUmoon
Summary: 时间一长，才知道什么是自己最想要的。
Kudos: 3





	荔枝

**Author's Note:**

> 互动性文学
> 
> 看完请选择剧情走向并在lof评论

一  
当平淡成为了习惯，才最可怕。

你拎着一袋荔枝，走进电梯，按到熟悉的楼层。  
走进家门，一如既往的被黑暗笼罩。  
你叹了口气，打开灯，放下包包，脱下高跟鞋，走进厨房清洗荔枝。你听见有一通电话打来，看见备注，忙擦净手接起。  
“今天有个紧急会议要开，别等我了。”  
“好。回来路上注意安全。”  
“嗯，早点休息。”  
这样简单的对话，不知道重复了多少遍。你在睡觉前留着一盏灯，也成为了习惯。  
电话里的人是夏瀚宇，和你结婚三年了。他工作忙你很清楚，所以也不多打扰他，都成熟了，自然不会像谈恋爱时期无理取闹。当然，夏瀚宇也是个细心的人，大大小小的纪念日他都记得，哪怕身在海外出差，也坚持给你预订礼物，回家后补过。  
虽然很平淡，但你也满足于这种偶尔还有些小惊喜的日子。  
你扒开荔枝壳，将果肉填进嘴里。边吃边回想起父母失败的婚姻。  
恐怕世界上没有几对夫妻，是不依靠亲情，而依靠爱情存在的吧。  
但你和夏瀚宇至今没有孩子。  
夏瀚宇是个优秀的男人，也是合格的丈夫，你似乎挑不出他的毛病。除了他没和你提起过要孩子。本身你们都一心投入事业，孩子暂时不划入考虑范围实属正常。可有的时候总感觉心里空落落的，这种失落，像每晚躺在你和夏瀚宇中间一样，在黑暗中用力的呼吸。

不知不觉，垃圾桶里已满是红黑色的外壳了。

二  
太容易满足，不是什么好事。

“醒了？”你睡眼惺忪的走出卧室，看见夏瀚宇在打领带。  
“嗯。”  
以前，他会喊你帮他系，顺便讨个吻。  
“去洗漱，吃饭。”  
等你坐到餐桌前，夏瀚宇看着今天买饭带回来的晨报。  
“我可能下个月都在国外。”  
你正打算咬他煎的鸡蛋，因为突如其来的消息愣了一下，然后点点头。  
“你自己可以吗？要不要我把汶翰哥他们叫来。”  
李汶翰和夏瀚宇从高中就是好朋友，你也就慢慢认识了。两个人先后成家立业，李汶翰的妻子和你成为了好朋友，经常出去逛街。  
“不用了，多麻烦他们夫妻俩。”  
夏瀚宇没说话，把手里的报纸叠好。  
“明天下午的飞机。”  
“好。我今晚帮你把行李收拾一下。”  
晚上回家的时候，打开门却灯火通明。  
“没加班？”对于夏瀚宇罕见的早归，你十分喜悦。  
“嗯。”他看着眼前的电脑，键盘噼里啪啦的响声不断。  
你哼着歌把今天新买的一盒荔枝洗净，端到他面前，然后去找他外出需要的衣服。  
封箱的时候，夏瀚宇把笔记本电脑也合起来了。  
“为什么没加完班回来啊？”你躺在床上，问了已经闭上双眼的夏瀚宇一句。  
“想陪陪你。”你就落入一个温暖的怀抱。“我们……是不是很久没做过了。”  
“应该吧。”你嘴角明明已控制不住的翘起，却还故意把这句话说得很平淡。  
夏瀚宇反手就把台灯关掉。  
有时候你觉得世界上最幸福的事，就是早晨起来能看见夏瀚宇平静的睡颜。  
“老夏那种人，有你这么好的老婆可真是福气。”李汶翰听到你和他妻子的讨论，忍不住吐槽一句。  
“老夏怎么了？比你稳重比你懂事。”  
果然，这俩还是和小孩一样，凑在一起就喜欢吵嘴。  
“好好好，我不成熟我不稳重，那你是不是要考虑给你的宝宝和好姐妹做饭啊？要饿死了！”李汶翰和你一样的姿势，挽住他妻子的另一只胳膊开始撒娇。  
“好啦别出了家门丢人现眼的。我去做饭。”嘴上嫌弃，却还是笑着走了。  
“是你们俩太腻歪了。我和夏瀚宇才不这样。”  
你们之间好像没什么昵称，连“老夏”都是在逗他的时候叫。  
是不是自己太安于现状了呢。

三  
没经历过，才容易被吸引。

夏瀚宇出国的第二天。  
又碰见了邻居。一个高高瘦瘦的男孩，比夏瀚宇小一岁。  
准确的说，他是你的职场后辈，实际上你得喊他哥哥。  
由于有邻里之间的这层关系，你在公司蛮愿意帮他，他有什么事也来问问你。  
他叫黄嘉新。  
夏瀚宇认识他，三个人还一起吃过饭。  
虽说大学毕业了很多年，可黄嘉新还像个学生一样，笑起来十分阳光。你总是不自觉的想要多关心他，照顾他一下。有的时候，你会开车送他一起回来。他倒懂事，隔三差五送点荔枝，或者妈妈寄来的小吃。  
印象最深的一次，是你趁夏瀚宇出差和朋友出去玩，结果一尽兴就喝醉了。黄嘉新那晚也在酒吧，朋友见他长了张好人脸，就让他带你走了。  
一路上你的胃里翻江倒海，黄嘉新没嫌弃你，你吐就拍拍你的背，拿出湿巾帮你擦拭嘴边，你死皮赖脸的耍酒疯，他就哄着应着算是把你弄回了家。  
第二天醒来昏昏沉沉的，脚踩在地上像踩在棉花上软绵绵的使不上力气。走出卧室看见黄嘉新躺在沙发上睡得很深。  
云里雾里的你就呆愣愣的望着他。  
黄嘉新很好看，是不同于夏瀚宇的感觉。如果说夏瀚宇的五官立体且像一座冰山的话，黄嘉新则去掉了所有带有攻击性的成分，只笑一下，便可让人放下全部戒备。  
“你……你醒啦？”黄嘉新突然地一睁眼，伸了伸懒腰，含含糊糊地说道。  
“那个……昨天真是麻烦你了。”  
他挠了挠头发，笑嘻嘻的看向你，“没事没事。你还好吧，有不舒服吗？”  
你摇摇头，想了想，该请人家吃早餐才对。

他坐在你对面，氤氲的热气徐徐散开。  
“瀚宇哥呢？怎么没见他在家。”  
“哦，他出差了，他忙，这都家常便饭。”  
“那你自己在家的时候注意安全。”他拿纸巾擦了擦嘴巴，“有事的话再找我就行。”  
能有什么事啊。你心想。  
还真有。  
比如夏瀚宇回家那天你买的食材太多，黄嘉新帮你提了一路整个大西瓜。又比如你在家做饭来不及去接夏瀚宇，是他跑到机场的。  
类似这种小事蛮多的，你心里过意不去，就下班的时候经常让黄嘉新坐个顺风车。  
一来二去，两家熟成了朋友。  
尽管两个人年龄差不多，可夏瀚宇工作时间早，深谙社会生存之道。黄嘉新为了读完研算是刚踏进这道大门，还有很多需要学习的地方。  
所以你从黄嘉新身上完全可以感知到年轻的张扬，无论想表达什么从不拐弯抹角，喜怒哀乐皆形于色。  
他像极了很多年前，你刚认识的夏瀚宇。

四  
有时候越线，只需要一个借口

夏瀚宇恐高，每次去游乐园都坐旋转木马。他胆小，平时对恐怖电影也拒而远之。  
其实你心底里是喜欢较为刺激的娱乐设施。所以那些地方，你很久没去了。  
但你没想到，最后是黄嘉新和你一起完成的。  
从海盗船到过山车，从跳楼机到跳伞。  
迎面的风，耳边的尖叫，飘起的发丝，还有紧握的双手。  
你也不知道是什么时候被握住的，你也不知道是谁先握住的。或许是达到过山车最顶端的紧张时刻，或许是为了增加勇气，总之，你想了形形色色的借口。  
黄嘉新似乎没放在心上，下了设施，自然而然的松开。  
晚上你们又选择了看夜间电影，最新上映的恐怖片。来了你就后悔了，身边的情侣成双结对，而你们的关系在这之中显得有些尴尬。  
其实你胆子并没有多大，看到难以接受的地方还会下意识的闭眼。突然一双手挡在你面前，“我帮你挡着，等可以看了我告诉你。”  
他在你耳边说道。你们俩还是第一次距离如此近，在你清醒的时候。  
你睁开眼睛瞥见旁边也紧闭双眼的人，什么啊，明明自己吓得不轻还考虑别人。你“噗嗤”一声笑出来。  
他听见你的声音，转过头来和你对视。  
当你透过他的眼睛看见了倒映出来的你，越来越近，越来越清晰。  
你下意识地推开了他。

走在回家的路上，你们沉默无言，直到家门口。  
可能上天就喜欢恶作剧，你忘记带钥匙。夏瀚宇下个星期才回家，你又没有备用钥匙。这个时间也不好打扰物业和开锁公司。  
你站在门口犹犹豫豫，不知道该不该张口求助。  
“怎么了？忘带钥匙了？”还是黄嘉新先说话。  
“对……我好像忘到家里了。”  
黄嘉新握住门把开门的手滑下来，不安的握了握拳。  
“我去……找个旅馆先住一晚上吧。”  
“你如果不嫌弃，住我这里一晚行吗？”

黄嘉新的家和他一样，干净温暖。装饰物大多是橙色，黄色为主的浅色系。  
“你可以睡我的房间。”他想了想，“如果觉得不妥，也可以睡沙发。”  
你还是选择沙发。  
黑暗中，你躺在被黄嘉新铺了两三层垫子的沙发上，回想今天发生的一切，难以入眠。  
那双手，那双眼睛，还有笑容。

不知道夏瀚宇在国外怎么样了。  
你强硬的打断脑海里所有的思路。抓起手机，发现他给你发的信息你都没看见，还有十几个未接来电。  
心乱如麻。你干脆手机关机，什么都不去想。  
翻来覆去，你还是没有丝毫的睡意。起身想去找杯子喝水，凭进门的记忆找到了桌子，摸起一个水杯，里面有水，没多想就喝下去。  
“还没睡？”  
你被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，手一松，杯子“啪”的砸在地上。  
“别管了，你去开灯的话必须迈过这一块，会被玻璃扎到。明早再说。”  
你只能乖乖地退后，想回到沙发的位置。没走几步，便撞到那人怀里。  
你僵住了，仿佛时间静止了一般，全世界只有他的呼吸声，寂静的可怕。  
等回过神，你刚想说抱歉，就感觉你转了身，嘴巴被牢牢地堵住。  
你不得不承认，与黄嘉新相处的这些日子，仿佛一颗种子，无意间掉落在你心上。它想长大，但有力量在压制。而这个吻，足以让它一瞬间破土而出。  
你不是没有意识，嘴唇的啃噬，舌头的侵入，你一清二楚。你的手没有再次推开他，因为已经环绕在他的颈部。  
夜晚，可以让一切东西露出本来的面目。

五  
有些东西，再怎么掩盖，也遮不住。

“这个是你的钥匙吗？”  
第二天一早，黄嘉新提着早饭回来的时候问道。  
“是……是我的，你怎么找到的？”  
“你家门口。你是不是不小心掉了。”  
昨晚回家楼道里有一个灯坏了，你也没注意寻找四周。  
“那真是谢谢你了。”

之后还是正常的生活。  
上班，下班，打招呼，全都如常。好像那晚什么都没发生过一样。  
离夏瀚宇回家的日子越近，你越如坐针毡。甚至现在不想接到他的电话。  
像是每个做了亏心事的人，都会想一切没开始该多好。  
更令你心焦的是，原本回来的日期又提前了。  
人在高度紧张的情况下，通常会忘了某件重要的事。  
夏瀚宇回来的那天晚上，你居然全然无觉的在公司加班。直到他电话打来。  
你风风火火的赶回家，打开门，却看见两个男人坐在客厅的沙发上。  
“你们这是……”  
“哦，嘉新送了点东西来，正好你没回来，我就和他聊聊。”  
你下意识警戒的不想让他们有更多交流。  
“一起吃晚饭？”夏瀚宇问道。  
“不了，你们小两口吃吧，我回家了。”

“实在对不起，我……我真的是忘了。”  
“我没怪你啊，不用道歉。”  
这个时间餐厅都关门了，你就自己下厨做了点简单的菜。  
“回来这么累，还让你吃的不好，我过意不去。”  
“有蛋炒饭就行，其他的无妨。”夏瀚宇冲你笑笑，“你也吃点。”  
看来他不知道发生了什么，你松了口气。  
“对了，那天晚上你怎么不接电话？”  
你刚放下的心又悬起来。  
“我……我那天睡得早，没看见。”  
“哦……这样啊。我打给嘉新，他也没接，还以为出什么事了。”  
你看着夏瀚宇，一时不知道该说些什么。

“你好像有心事啊。”夏瀚宇躺在你身边，问正在愣神的你。  
“没。我就是最近累了。”  
他不说话，关上台灯，把你环进怀里。  
“睡吧，别想了。”

一个星期，你不敢和黄嘉新联系。在世俗社会，出轨就是不光彩的事情，婚外情就是不守妇道。你没有理由更没有胆量和他继续下去。  
黄嘉新发过只言片语给你，大抵是向你说抱歉之类的话。

最近的天气好像阴晴不定的，白天还晴空万里，晚上就下去雨来了。你内心庆幸踏进家门后才开始落密密麻麻的雨点，看着空无一人的家里，给夏瀚宇打了个电话。  
和往常一样忙碌，再加上下雨，他今晚不回家了，在公司过夜。  
你把窗户关的很紧，屋外的雨重重的砸在玻璃上，屋内一片安静。  
你被突如其来的敲门声吓了一跳。  
夏瀚宇冒着雨回来了？  
你打开门，发现一个高高的身影堵在门前，头发上还滴滴答答着水珠。

“你觉得那晚什么都不算。”  
不是疑问句，而是陈述句。就仿佛他知道原因，却偏偏一定要从你嘴里得到答案  
他通红的眼睛质问着你，“你觉得，只要夏瀚宇不知道，一切事情都可以当没发生过，是不是？”  
“黄嘉新，从开始就是错误的。”  
“那为什么要开始？为什么事情已经发生你又告诉我不可能？”  
他一怒之下把你抵在门框上，捏住你的下巴急促的吻上去。你拼了命的要挣脱他，咬他的嘴唇，锤他的肩膀，可他不为所动，狠狠地握住你的手腕，直到你无力反抗，他才停止攻略城池。  
血腥味弥漫在口腔之中。你的手腕被攥出一圈红色的痕迹。  
“玩弄别人感情，很有意思？”  
“我不是……”  
黄嘉新没听完你的解释，头也不回的走了。

你坐在门口的地板上，你想打给黄嘉新，你想告诉他淋雨会感冒。  
那方传来熟悉的声音你才意识到，自己居然拨通了夏瀚宇的号码。  
“有事？”  
“啊？哦那个……”你立刻强迫自己打起精神，“外面雨挺大的，问问你没事吧。”  
你清楚的听见夏瀚宇那边稀里哗啦的雨声。  
“你在外面？”  
“哦，我……饿了，来便利店买点吃的。”  
“好，那你小心别着凉，晚上别熬夜。”  
“恩，你也是。”

夏瀚宇走进便利店前，碰见浑身湿漉漉的黄嘉新，蹲在门口的屋檐下抽烟。  
他是第一次见到黄嘉新颓成这个样子。  
夏瀚宇没说话，凑到他身边，同样的姿势，点燃了一支烟。

剧情走向请你选择

A  
“夏……夏瀚宇，会……会被人听到。”

B  
“所以，是不是我们有孩子你就会留下来，是不是我把你藏起来，你就不能找别人了。”


End file.
